Festival Medics
by HermioneLumos
Summary: This is just something I had to write... My ideas on what should happen in the first episode of the new series. It will only have a few chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, two of you guys are going to have to go backstage and be medics at a music festival." Zoe said on her first day of clinical lead. She jumped when Sam's hand flew up.  
"I'll go!" Sam wanted to go. She was good with crowds and she loved music.  
"Alright, we have one. We need another." Zoe said, as she watched Tom smile and put his hand up. Zoe knew that there was something between the two of them.  
"I will." Tom said, and Sam smiled excitedly. "When do we go?"  
"Well, they need you there before it starts and it starts in an hour." Zoe said. "So I suggest you get going."  
"Okay." Sam said. She was in for an exciting day.

They walked out of the staff room and grabbed some reflective jackets and the green bags full of equiptment they would need.  
"See you." Sam said and Nick was there to wave them off. He couldn't understand why they were so excited. He had been them once, going to a music festival, but it was all people that had passed out from excitement, dehydration, or too much drugs in their system. He didn't tell them though. He would wait for them to find out.  
"Bye. Have fun." He said as they got into the car.

They arrived at the festival half an hour later, and the queues were huge already. There was someone to meet them outside and took them away from the queues and into the tents they would use.  
"We are actually backstage at a music festival..." Tom said as they walked into the tents. Sam put the bag down and went for a sneak peak. The stage was huge. They were currently testing all of the lighting as the grounds slowly filled up.  
"Wow..." Sam said, beaming at the sight of it. "Do you know who is performing?"  
"Yeah!" Tom said. "I wanted tickets but I had to work instead so I am actually glad I got in for free."  
"So, who's performing then?"  
"Muse, JessieJ, Florence and the machine, The wanted, um... Rita Ora..."  
"Florence is the best." Sam said. "Wow."  
"Its cool isn't it?" Tom said, peaking out with her. "I wish we were standing down there though."  
"Me too but this is better than nothing!" Sam said, and gasped. "Omg look."  
"What?" He said as she pointed to the other side of the stage.  
"Its Jessie J!" Sam told him and he looked.  
"Oh yeah! So it is." Tom said. "Lets go and see who we can find, shall we?"  
"Are we allowed to?" Sam asked.  
"We don't have backstage passes for nothing, you know." He smirked, and they went to wander around.

They went everywhere. They saw Florence, and Sam waved at her, and surprisingly Florence walked up to them and started a conversation.  
"Hey! You the medics?" She asked. Sam struggled to find the words.  
"Um, yeah. We are." She said. "Im Sam and thats Tom."  
"Hi." Tom said.  
"Awesome." Florence said.  
"I can't wait until you perform." Sam said. "I love your music."  
"Aww thats sweet." Florence replied. "Whats your favourite song?"  
"I have loads of favourites! But probably Spectrum at the minute."  
"Great!" Florence said.  
"Um, do you think we could get a photo with you?" Sam asked, hoping the answer would be a yes.  
"Of course!" Florence replied, and Sam thanked her and got out her phone. Tom, Florence and Sam stood together and they got a stage manager to take the photo. He handed back Sam's phone and she thanked him.  
"Thank you so much!" Sam said to Florence. "Really appreciate it."  
"Its fine." Florence smiled. "I had better go and get ready."  
"Yeah okay." Sam said, thrilled. "Can't wait until the festival starts."  
"I hope you enjoy it!" Florence said as she walked away. "Bye!"  
"Bye!" Tom and Sam said at the same time.

"Oh. My. God." Sam said as she rounded the corner back into their tents.  
"Woah are you going to go all fan girl on me?" Tom said, backing away slightly.  
"Maybe just a little bit." Sam said. "We just met Florence for crying out loud! Let me post it on my twitter page."  
"Why?"  
"Incase I delete it from my phone by accident and then I know its on twitter." Sam said.  
"Good idea." He said and watched her do it.

Halfway through, music started to play and the voice of Jessie J filled the grounds.  
"Take me down likeim a domino..." Sam began to sing under her breath making Tom sigh.  
"Im going to have to put up with this all day aren't I?" Tom said. Sam didn't stop singing but she smiled at him.

Jessie J sang a few songs before the music suddenly stopped. Sam got confused as it was in the middle of a song.  
"Whats going on?" Sam said, as she suddenly heard screaming.  
"Im not sure..." Tom said, and Sam went to peak on the stage.

The curtain along the back had gone up in flames, and Jessie had fled the stage. People in the crowd were rushing out.  
"Oh my god." Sam said, rushing back to the tents as the spotlights went up in flames. "We are going to have to go out to the crowd. You know that there will be pile ups and people pushing and shoving."  
"Good idea." Tom said. "Someone would have called 999 right?"  
"Someone should have." Sam said, gathering everything together. "Shall we go?"  
"Yeah." Tom said, and they left to go through the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Tom caught up with the crowd and everyone was pushing and shoving.  
"Please stop pushing!" Sam said to everyone. "Its going to make things worse."  
"No one is listening to us!" Tom said, and people began to push inbetween them.  
"I said, STOP PUSHING!" Sam screamed, but everyone was shouting anyway so it made no difference what so ever.  
"Sam!" Tom said as he got pushed further away.  
"Tom!" Sam shouted, trying to scramble through the crowd. "Im not going to get through."  
"Me either." Tom said. "You go that way through the gates and I will go that way! Then we meet up outside. Got it?!"  
"Yeah got it!" Sam said. She saw that she had to go underneath a tunnel to get to where Tom wanted her to go to. The tunnel was known for not being stable, but now it was worse because of everyone trying to get away. She turned to find Tom in the crowd but she couldn't see him.

She got pushed and shoved by the crowd, so she joined them and pushed her way through. She needed to find Tom, soon. She slowly made her way over and she neared the end of the grounds, where people were still trying to flee, even though they were far from the stage. Sam turned back and looked at the stage, which was now fully in flames. She hoped that everyone backstage got out.

She neared the tunnel and she saw how many people were pushing into it. She knew that this wasn't good. The tunnel wouldn't be able to hold much weight, let alone a few hundred people.  
"Would you all just listen to me!" Sam said, walking over the top where people were going underground. She stood above the steps so that everyone could see her. Peoplewere rushing around behind her trying to leave. "The tunnel is not safe!" She turned to all the people rushing behind her. "This tunnel could cave in!"

It was too late. The ground beneath Sam's feet began to loosen up, and the floor caved in on top of the people in the tunnel, and the people on top fell in, including Sam.  
"TOM!" She screamed as she fell in. She landed hard on her left side, leaving her shoulder being left in a weird place. Some how, concrete managed to land on her leg. She sat up, however much her shoulder hurt, and tried to lift the concrete off of her leg. "Ah!" She screamed as she leaned on her shoulder, and her ankle really hurt.

Luckily for her, Tom wasn't far away. He heard her scream his name, and came running. When he saw what had happened, he feared the worst.  
"Sam!" He called out. "Sam!" Sam flicked her head up at his voice, and screamed back.  
"Over here!" Sam shouted, and Tom jumped down next to her. He saw her wince.  
"Where does it hurt?" He asked.  
"My shoulder. I think its out of place." She said. "Can you get that off my leg?" She pointed to the concrete. He moved it off and looked at her ankle.  
"Does your ankle hurt?"  
"Nah, it just aches. Its fine." Sam said, standing up.  
"I can put it back into place for you..." Tom said. "But It will hurt."  
"I don't care." Sam said. "It hurts enough already."  
"Okay." Tom said cautiously. He slowly lifted her arm and he watched her grit her teeth. He then pulled her arm hard and she felt her shoulder pop. She screamed out in pain but it was soon filled with relief. "Better?"  
"Yeah." She said, wiping her eyes as they had began to water with the pain.  
"We should probably check out this tunnel." Tom said, looking into it. The ceiling above them had falling in but only for a few meters down. Quite a few people were injured, but some were lucky enough to walk away. "Oh you have a cut there." He pointed to the left side of her face above her eye.  
"I do?" She said, and felt it. Sure enough, there was a cut. It was bleeding too.  
"Yeah." Tom said. "Are you okay to carry on?"  
"Yeah." Sam said.  
"Okay." She said, and walked over to the nearest casualty. "Hello? Im a medic can you hear me?" She got no reply and felt for a pulse. She was horrified when there wasn't one. "Tom!"  
"What?"  
"This one doesn't have a pulse!" Sam said, checking her breathing. She wasn't breathing either. She began CPR.

After what seemed like forever, Sam checked for a pulse again, and there still wasn't one.  
"Sam, we have to move on." Tom said.  
"No." She replied.  
"We can't save everyone!" Tom said, and Sam listened.  
"Fine." She said, standing up and going over to join him. It looked like he had found a man with a broken leg. "Broken leg?"  
"Yeah." Tom said, going into his back for a blow up splint. He put it under the leg and pressed a button which would make it inflate. Sam was pulling out her phone. She dialled 999.  
"Ambulance please." Sam said, and Tom looked at her. "We are going to need a few ambulances! There are many casualties here. The music festival." she told the operator. "Yes there was a fire here. Please hurry." Sam said, flicking her phone shut.  
"Okay, sir, we have to leave you here." Tom said. "Paramedics will get here soon."  
"Can't you stay?" He asked.  
"No. Sorry." He said. "There are many more people here that need treating!"

They continued to treat more people, and they knew that they had lost two of them. The couldn't resussatate one of them, but another had landed weirdly and their neck had broken.

They heard the sound of sirens, and they sighed in relief. The paramedics found them and began taking casualties to holby. Sam went with Dixie and Jeff, and Tom went with Tamzin and Omar.  
"What happened to you?" Dixie asked seeing Sams cut head and she was holding her shoulder.  
"The floor gave way under my feet." Sam said. "My shoulder went out of place but Tom put it back in for me."  
"Anything else?"  
"I landed on my left side and hit my head. Also concrete fell on my ankle. Its not broken and the pain is bareable."  
"Let me see." Dixie said, and Sam sighed. She rolled up her trouser leg and took off her shoe and sock, and looked at it. It was obviously bruised.  
"There is a lot of bruising there." Dixie said. "But I don't think its broken."  
"Good." Sam said, and they chatted away until they reached holby.

There were many casualties waiting to go inside, and they all crammed in.  
"Sam!" Zoe said. "We need another doctor!"  
"Im here, don't worry." Sam said.  
"Its so busy!" Zoe said, having a stressful first day as clinical lead. She wondered how Nick had done it. "Injuries for this one?"  
"Hit their head hard, possible neck and or back fracture." Sam said.  
"Okay...But there is only one more bed in ITU!"  
"One patient needs it!" Sam said, looking around. After a pause, Sam broke the silence. "Zoe, which one gets the bed in ITU? We can't wait much longer."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay look." Zoe said, running her hands through her hair. "Your patient can go down to MRI to check for any fractures. That one over there can get the extra bed because without it they will most certainly arrest."  
"Alright." Dixie and Jeff began to wheel their patient down to the MRI. "Sam?" Dixie said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Get yourself checked out." She said.  
"Im fine!"  
"Do it!" Dixie said, and Sam went to cubicles anyway. She wanted to sit down, as she was tired.

"I heard that you were in here." Tom walked through into her cubicle.  
"Yeah Dixie told me to get checked over." Sam said. "Really im fine."  
"I beg to differ." Tom said, smiling at her. His smile always made her smile. "So, you said your ankle hurts?"  
"Yeah but its fine." Sam shook her head.  
"Let me see." He said. Sam huffed, and put her feet up on the bed. Her sock was not put back on since she took it off in the ambulance. Tom took hold of it, and she winced. It did hurt.  
"Ouch." She said, as Tom pushed against it. "Ouch Tom!"  
"Sorry." He said. "I don't think its broken."  
"Well I could have told you that." Sam said. "Dixie checked it for me."  
"Well it will need a support." Sam groaned as Tom told her this. "What?"  
"It doesn't need a support." Sam said, looking at her ankle. "Its only bruised."  
"A support will help it." Tom said.  
"Oh well." Sam said.  
"What about your shoulder?" Tom asked.  
"Its fine." Sam said, moving it around.  
"Sam. You know what is needed with a dislocated shoulder."  
"A bloody sling."  
"No. A clean one." Tom smirked, and Sam hit him with her unhurt hand. "I mean it Sam. It will only be for a few days."  
"But I want to work."  
"Well i'm afraid you can't." Tom said, and Sam groaned again. "Consider yourself lucky! It could have been a lot worse. You could have ended up with a broken neck..."  
"But I didn't." Sam replied.  
"But you could have." Tom said. "You were lucky Sam. And a few days off work won't hurt."  
"I guess." She said.  
"Now let me look at that head." Tom said, and began to sort it out.

Later on, Sam limped into the staff room with a bandage on her head and a sling on her arm.  
"Oh Sam!" Zoe said as Sam walked in.  
"Zoe i'm fine." Sam said.  
"Im not so sure." Zoe saw her head, and went up closer. "How did you get all these injuries?"  
"Tunnel collapsed." Sam told her. "I was on the roof when it caved in."  
"Oh." Zoe said. "I guess you were lucky. Some of the other patients we lost."  
"What about the one I bought in."  
"They did have a spinal fracture, but no paralysis."  
"So they were lucky too." Sam said.  
"Yeah."  
"Well how was your first day as Clinical lead?" Sam asked, wanting to know.  
"I honestly don't know how Nick does it." She shook her head. "I was ready to tear my hair out."  
"Well not all days are that busy." Sam said. "Most days its quiet."  
"Yeah I guess." Zoe shrugged. "Oh, you are taking days off for that arm, right?"  
"Yeah." Sam said sadly. "I was told to by my 'doctor' that I had to."  
"Your doctor was right." Zoe smiled at Tom. "Well, I had better get going." she put her bag over her shoulder. "See you..."  
"Next monday." Sam groaned.  
"Well see you next monday then. Bye." Zoe said.  
"Bye Zoe." Sam said, and turned to Tom.

"Thanks for your help today." Sam said. "I now know the pain of a dislocated shoulder and what it feels like to be put back in place."  
"I was there to help." Tom said, and smiled at her. He raised his voice so people in the staff room could hear. "And we met Florence and the machine."  
"You met, florence!?" Linda said. "No way."  
"Yeah we did." Sam nodded. "Look." She pulled out her phone and brought up the picture."  
"No. Way." Linda said, looking at them.  
"She was so nice!" Sam said. "Really friendly."  
"Was she fit?" Lenny asked Tom, nudging him in the stomach. Tom raised his eyebrows at him and Lenny smirked. "I knew it."  
"Well I want to get home." Sam said. "I'm tired, and in pain."  
"Aww feel better Sam." Tess said, hugging her gently so not to hurt her.  
"Thanks." She said, and she repeated it to most other people who wished her well.  
"Let me walk you out?" Tom asked, putting his arm out.  
"Yeah, i'd like that." Sam smiled, and grabbed his arm. They walked out together, arm in arm, with all of their collegues watching.


End file.
